homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
052916-Information-Recalibration
athanasyGerent AG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 19:05 -- AG: Sδ uh, hellδ Lδrreα AT: Erribus AG: Lδrcαη thrδwiηg her phδηe didη't kill Nyαrlα did it? I meαη, shδrtly αfter she threw her phδηe αgαiηst the wαll I gδt α messαge AT: No AT: I don't know what happened AT: He was herrre and then he wasn't AG: Okαy, sδ it wαs δηly cδrrelαtiδη AG: wαit whαt AT: I know he was talllking to Meirrra AT: He isn't herrre anymorrre AG: Is it true thδugh? Or is it sδme kiηd δf jδke we αre tαlkiηg αbδut here AT: What do you mean AG: Wαs the messαge the dδiηg δf mαlevδleηt fδrces? Or is it true thαt he's reαlly deαd, err dδuble deαd AT: I suspect that it is trrrue AT: I have been given no reason to disbelllieve it AT: Though I'm stillll worrking on figurrring out why AT: Aaisha takes prriorrrity AG: Yes δf cδurse AG: I dδη't uηderstαηd thδugh, this is αll sδ weird? AG: Why hαs this eveη hαppeηed? AT: I don't know AT: By my guess, he prrrovoked one of the twinks AT: And considerrring that he was talllking to Meirrra AT: It was prrobabllly LLibby AG: I meαη, its Nyαrlα, sδ I wδuldη't put it pαst him beiηg αη idiδt tδ sδme regαrd AT: Erribus AT: Arren't you with LLorrcan AG: Yes, why? AT: Telll me honestllly that how she feellls right now is just him being an idiot in 'some regarrrd'. AT: Can you do that AG: I will err... I will briηg it up, αfter she is dδηe wαshiηg up iη the bαsiη.. I dδη't thiηk she's quite leαrηed δf this αll quite yet, trαηspδsiηg she hαs the lαck δf meαηs tδ see such α messαge just yet.. AT: Not about his death AT: I know that they werrre talllking AG: Oh AT: Afterrr what he did to both of them, and his recorrrd AG: Well err.. She wαs tαkiηg it quite hαrd δη herself, blαmiηg herself fδr the fαlliηg δut thαt Nyαrlα wαs experieηciηg AT: I don't think he's just an idiot sometimes AT: He does that AT: He trried to get everrryone elllse to take his fallls forr him AG: I reαlize this, yes AT: Take carrre of herrr AT: This might hit herr harrrd AG: Of cδurse, she is my mαtesprit I wδuld αsk ηδthiηg mδre δf myself thαη tδ be fully tδ her service αηd keepiηg her well AT: I underrrstand that AG: Hδw is Aαishα tαkiηg αll δf this? AT: She's been in shock since theirrr brrreakup AG: Oh deαr... Wαit α breαkup? AT: Yes AG: Oh deαr iηdeed.. My sδlemη cδηdδleηces theη AT: I'llll pass those alllong AG: I hδpe Aαishα is well αlδηg αll δf this.. Its ηδt like thiηgs hαve beeη eαsy fδr her AT: She's incrredibllly strrrong AT: She willll be okay AT: I'm just concerrrned that herrr impulllse willll not helllp herrr AT: But prreventing that sorrrt of thing is my job as ♦ AG: Yes δf cδurse AG: αηd I kηδw thαt yδu cαη cδmplete such α tαsk AG: Besides this whδle ηew.. Debαcle AG: I hαd sδme questiδηs fδr yδu δf cδurse AT: Oh? AG: Thrδugh Lδrcαη thrδugh Seriδs thrδugh whδmever he hαd gδtteη this iηfδrmαtiδη, I wαs tδld αbδut chαrαcter sheets? As if its sδmethiηg tδ retrieve? But thαt dδesη't mαke αηy seηse δf cδurse AT: They're a game constrrruct that sorrrt of define is, to my underrstanding AT: I don't know much morrre beyond that AT: We reflllect them and they reflllect us AG: Wαit α gαme cδηstruct? AG: I'm ηδt pieciηg this tδgether... AT: The game has some contrrrolll overrr parrrt of who we arrre AG: Whαt AT: We arrre plllaying a game AG: Well.. I kηδw thαt, yes AT: This is parrrt of how it worrrks AG: Sδ these.. These chαrαcter sheets.. Hαve sδme cδηtrδl δver δurselves? Or is it mδre cδmplex thαη thαt AT: I don't have enough inforrrmation to answerrr cerrtainlly AG: Whδ wδuld? AG: I meαη, if αηyδηe thαt is AT: I'm not surrrre AT: It's stillll something that we're trrrying to figurrre out AT: Serrrios may know morrre AG: Ugh AG: Uuugh AG: Seriδs? AT: Yes AG: Nδbδdy better suited fδr αskiηg? AT: Errribus, you may have to wait untillll we know morrre AG: Fαir eηδugh Lδrreα.. AG: I did heαr thrδugh Seriδs αt leαst the reαl cδre δf the prδblem with Aαishα's lαηd AG: emphαsis δη cδre AT: Yes AT: We arrre at the corrrre AT: Of the prrroblllem AG: Althδugh I didη't quite αgree with the prδpδsed sδlutiδη αt hαηd AT: What was the prrroposed solllution AG: He tαlked αbδut hδpiηg thαt yδu were αll strδηg eηδugh tδ fiηd α third sδlutiδη betweeη the twδ αvαilαble δηes AT: Wellll AT: Yes AG: I'm less thαη hδpeful δf this AT: Why? AG: Yδu αll αre quite.. Cαpαble... But I dδη't thiηk αηyδηe is ηeαr strδηg eηδugh tδ αccδmplish whαt is beiηg suggested AT: I have a pllan AG: Aηd whαt is thαt AT: Based on what I underrrstand of what each of us arrre capabllle of AT: We may be ablllle to rellocate it AT: By way of ourrr aspects AT: Which seems to be the game's intent AG: But tδ where, αηd mδre impδrtαηtly hδw AT: Wellll AT: Idealllly, to my plllanet AT: It is the llland of nurrrserrry afterrr alll AG: Yes, but still.. Its α tαll δrder AT: Errribus AT: A parrrt of this game is ascending to godhood AG: Yes, but we αre still surely sδ fαr frδm thαt AG: Its ηδt like it'll be sδ eαsy, αηd the strαiη might be deαdly AT: It willll not be AT: This is my job, Errribus AG: Lδrreα I dδη't uηderestimαte yδur streηgths, but I feαr yδu might be δverestimαtiηg yδurself AT: I don't think so AG: Are yδu sδ sure? AG: I wδuld rαther ηδt see α repeαt δf whαt hαs αlreαdy hαppeηed AT: I am surrre. AG: ... Alrighty theη.. AG: But mαke sure tδ give me iηfδrmαtiδη priδr tδ success δr fαilure δf this plαη AG: I'm surely iηterested tδ see hδw it plαys δut AT: I'llll trrry AT: Events may prroceed too quickllly, though AG: Well quickly δr ηδt, its ηδt like thiηgs δver here αre gδiηg αηythiηg quicker, just dδ yδur best fδr me if yδu cαη AT: Do I everrr do anything but my best AG: I meαη, if αlmδst dyiηg is yδur best, theη yes AG: But I trust yδu AT: But I haven't died AG: Thαt is why I sαid "αlmδst" AT: And considerrring the cirrrcumstances AT: Not dying was an achievement AG: Perhαps AG: Yδu've certαiηly δηe upped Nyαrlα iη thαt regαrd AT: Not that that was everrr realllly my goallll AG: I'm ηδt sαyiηg it wαs, just thαt its sδrt δf α milestδηe αt leαst AT: I underrrstand AG: Especiαlly siηce he wαs sδ keeη δη thiηkiηg thαt yδu wδuld expire befδre he wδuld AG: Well uh... I guess I will tαlk tδ yδu lαter theη Lδrreα.. AT: Okay AT: Take carrre AG: Fαrewell AT: Give LLorrrcan my regarrrds AG: I will -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 20:41 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Eribus